Magical Lotion
by amipy4u
Summary: This is yuri threesome are Ukraine-x-reader-x-Belarus You have a problem about your chest, you need a support for a women as your best friend Ukraine and Belarus. Did they helping you to solve the problem? Warning: Breast expansion, Yuri and Lactation


**This is another yuri lemon story, the characters are You, Belarus and Ukraine. Just like Ukraine-x-reader in Bonus chapter.**

**WARNING: Yuri, breast play, lactation and breast expansion**

**I don't own Hetalia and character**

**I'm Apologize for these characters kind being OOC**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>your name is _and you have a big problem for you is your chest. Yesterday, you have normal size breasts however your size breasts has changed into huge as Ukraine. You always bouncing when you walking, every boys are always staring at your boobs and you feel uncomfortable because of your bra doesn't fit for your chest. You need to supporter for women; thanks to your best friend, Ukraine, who came to your house as a supporter and she want to sleepover in 2 days because she want to spend time for a while with her sister, Belarus, who came to see me as she was bad mood about Russia because he always refuse to married him and sometimes you have been stalker by Belarus but why?. At night, we were talking about girls stuff until she asking about breasts.<p>

"Tell me, what size are you"

"What size?" i confused

"You know, your breasts" Belarus just rolled her eyes

"Oh, I've never check my breasts size like these"

"then, why don't we check our breasts each other! We're girls, right!" she confident to said it.

"we should take off our clothes right now" Belarus agrees as Ukraine said.

I have no choice, so i took it off my clothes as they did. After that, i wear (your favorite color) bra and panties, to Belarus wear bra and black panties, and to me, she wear white Demi bra and yellow-blue stripped panties. Hungary just took off from her bag and revealed was measure tape. "Now i want you to take off your bra, please?" she said to us. all of us take it off immediately, i can't help i feel staring at my boobs and Ukraine was Belarus, she seem kind jealousy about me?

Belarus's breast size was E Cup and finally you and Ukraine's breasts size are G cup.

Then, Ukraine just saw a your body lotion on the table. She told us about a body lotion has a new experience to growth from their breasts; that kind sound weird, also i have bad feeling about this. Belarus will be the massage by herself. She pouted her hands and started massage Hungary's breasts, she whimpered as she can feel rubbing from her hand. You still keep watching Belarus's breast right now, You feel like you want to touch her breasts so badly.

When she done, Belarus sudden breathe panted in out of control. i aware that her breasts started growing out into huge as same as Ukraine. We are staring her new size breast in silence until she spoken.

"I can't believe it! my breast became huge like this" she surprise as she grope her own huge breasts. You can see that she playing her boobs by herself. You asked Ukraine about how long does her breasts turn into a normal, Ukraine read the manual from behind it and said that you have to wait until back to normal. Like how long? A week? A month?

Suddenly, Belarus started moan loudly having a mastrubation or something. You realized that was lotion, can effect from their body into heat. Suddenly, you look at Belarus is standing in the front of you and her fingers groped your chest. You can't helped, but feel so good from your body"I don't know what happen to me right now, my body feel hot and i can't take it anymore!?" Belarus groped your breasts up while her fingers flicked over your hard nipples "I'm so jealous that all the boys are watching you like a popular girl and i'm think I'm in love with you." She cupped your face in her palms and pulled you into her. Her full pink lips met yours and she kissed you like never before on the doorstep to your house. She nibbled on your bottom lip and licked it from side to side. The feel of her moist velvet tongue on your lips felt like silk skimming along them. Your moaned as she left your lips. You felt on your back were touch against her huge nipples was Ukraine and she twisted your nipples, that make turning you on.

You were surprised to here a moan in response from Belarus as she pressed her chest harder against yours, able to feel Ukraine's fingers through your breast as they pinched at your nipples roughly making you cry out. It hurt, but somehow you loved it and wanted more. You pressed your breasts harder into Belarus's, moving up and down, needing to feel more than just fingers and kisses. Belarus moaned again as Ukraine moved her fingers, allowing her to feel your hardened nipples rub against her own almost heatedly.

"Have you done this before when your breasts are getting horny" Ukraine asked you in pleasure lust. You want to tried to talk, but you didn't then Ukraine squeeze your nipples harder while you moaned loudly "Y...yes, I was.." you whispered, but Belarus can hear you. "I saw you in the meeting, you were horny during meeting but you holding up. so, we all know it, right sister" Belarus said. "Da, I was aware that your boobs getting huge without notice everyone. I know you were watching my boobs, my dear" Ukraine said until she whisper your right ear when the part of you watching.

You cannot take it anymore. Your legs started weakling and you practically fell on the floor, but Belarus saved you. " Why don't we sat on the bed, shall we?" she said. Both of you sat on your bed, Belarus was on the left side who kissing you on your breast while Ukraine was on the right side who playing your nipple. As for you, you grabbed the girls boobs in both side. You want them to suck their nipple so badly. "Belarus, I want you on the top while you sucking my nipples and Ukraine, I want to suck you breast right now" you said desired to make them love. Ukraine just get off the bed and grabbed the lotion. Girls, we are going to used this lotion for fun. All of you, lay down on the bed." she said to them. You lied down on the soft blankets with your head near the frame of the bed as Belarus did. And squeezed the bottle above her Belarus's and your chest one by one, letting glob after glob land on their flesh. Then, She gently massaged it into the skin with her hands. She paid special attention to every inch of her Ukraine's globes as she rubbed and squeezed them. She used her index fingers and thumbs to massage the nipples, which quickly became hard. When she done, both of you were waiting until it happened. Started from Belarus, she struggled not to moan with open sexuality as her breasts quickly increased in size, but the feeling was so good it was hard not to. Her breasts had increased by a few cup sizes such as I cup, and the effect was very noticeable, like she had a pair of ripe fruits on her chest. She put a hand to her right nipple and found it warm and sensitive.

_Nice!_ she thought. _I look good with these!_

Ukraine began whimper loudly, her breasts continued to plump, growing larger as Belarus's new size

Finally, you moan loudly and your head backward that your breasts began to slowly by visibly grow before their very eyes as huge as Ukraine! your nipples incredibly hard and pointed.

You only groaned again, your breasts growing to the size of your own head.

"_?" Ukraine asked, clearly frightened.

You leaned your head back in near ecstasy, your breasts _larger_ than your head. And they still grew bigger.

"_!" Both of girls shouted in alarm. "__!_"

Finally, _'s growth seemed to end. Belarus couldn't believe what she was seeing. You panted and blinked, looking dazed from your transformation. your monstrous breasts trembled with every breath she took. Each breast was twice as large as your head, and in your sitting position they hung down to rest in her lap!

" OH MY GOD!? WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BREASTS" you scream in panic, then you turn your head right to Ukraine. "Ukraine, how much did you poured the lotion!" your voice getting loud. Ukraine stared at you while holding her mouth and started crying. "_"! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it " she crying, but you patted on her leg to calm down. "There, there. It's alright" you said calm. Belarus cannot take off her eyes on you how huge your breasts are!? Instead, she grabbed your chest and massaged it. You screamed with pleasure and collapsed, your enormous chest heaving hypnotically.

"More, Belarus, more..." you moaned. She reached up to your nipple. She squeezed and cupped the vast flesh of each breast, entranced by the cute moans you was making.

Suddenly, you began to shudder and writhe. Your eyes opened wide and you arched your back, your breasts thrusting out. Both of girl watched as Your fat nipples swelled larger, almost to the size of her thumbs. On top of that, white liquid began to run in thins lines from the nipples.

"How can i have lactation..., I'm not pregnant anyway..." you said to yourself. Ukraine saw the lotion's manual and her eyes wide which she read the caution part.

**_WARNING: DO NOT POUR THE LOTION TOO MUCH, IT MAY HAS BREAST GROWTH AND LACTATION_**

"I'm sorry _!I didn't read the caution part!" She crying again. Belarus has curious killed cat about your milk, then she tried to sucking you left nipple. you kind little bit jumped when she started sucked, creating a vacuum in her mouth pulling her your nipple in further, and squeezed your huge areola between her tongue and the roof of her mouth, causing a torrent of fresh milk to spray into her mouth and down her throat as she swallowed. Ukraine was watching her sister sucking your nipple and Belarus look at her. "Sister, you not gonna believe it, these milk taste good than the cow." she said. Ukraine slowly touch your long nipple and lick it up. Ukraine immediately dove for a teatlike nipple and wrapped her lips around it, sucking on the nub as hard as she could. She was immediately surprised as her efforts were rewarded with a river of milk gushing into her mouth, but gulped it down without hesitation.

Ukraine continued sucking and swallowing as Belarus did, You moaning in response to her efforts music to the best friend's ears. As the sweet milk poured down her throat, Ukraine felt the taste of milk and drooling down on her chest. You gripped both breasts and moan loudly. "Here we go!". You squeezed your breasts tightly, forcing milk to spray out in continuous streams all over Belarus and Ukraine. The girls cried in surprise, then Belarus began to laugh, sticking her tongue out to taste the milk.

"This is so amazing!" Belarus laughed. She licked her lips sensually and pushed her breasts up to be sprayed more. "Oh, it's so sweet and warm! Give me more!" You smirked at them

Ukraine moved back, letting go of your nipple. She looked up at her sister, smiling, and opened her mouth to show her that her that it was full of milk. Belarus kneeled down onto the bed with her sister. They embraced and kissed, tongues sliding against each other, milk flowing from one mouth to the other. Belarus felt moisture dripping down her legs as she French kissed her sister. Belarus then used her tongue to push all the milk into her sister's mouth, then Ukraine stood up, positioned her head just above Belarus's, and poured the milk from her mouth into the mouth of her sister who happily swallowed it. You are to hot for watching sister kiss, you feel you milk still poured out from your nipples, you want to drink the milk so badly. You called them out for request about you want to taste milk, but you can't reached it. Ukraine has an idea. She suckled your nipple until poured the milk inside her mouth not to swallowed, she came to you and kissed on your lips. you finally taste the milk and swallowed it and playing her tongue. However, Belarus called them that your breasts started reduction while your milk keep spraying from the nipple. You finally grabbed your long nipples and holding up from the milk.

"What should we do, these milks are non-stop before i exploded" you said worried. Belarus whisper on her sister's ear and she smirked

Ukraine gripped her breast as your left breast were crashed between her boobs as Belarus did in other side and start stroking your breasts one-by-one. You saw they stroking your breast face against her sister and their mouth connect to your nipples. you thought they doing like a titf*ck in lesbian ver. Finally,you orgasm from your milk getting spraying their mouth and keep swallowing until your breast turn into normal. You laughed in happiness as you hug them tightly as they did. " Thank you so much for helping me, girls" you said proudly. " Yeah? Speaking of us, what about **Our** breast , huh?" Belarus said with eyebrow raised up. You confusing and looked down their breasts still bigger.

This is gonna be long night.

**THE END**


End file.
